Krad Steals the First Kiss
by Pigeon in the Sky
Summary: When Satoshi moves to a knew school after Daisuke and Riku get together, he meets a girl who just might be the one for him. Switches back and forth in P.O.V.s point of views. COMPLETE! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Hello, everyone! This is another fanfiction by me, Russianblader, author of "Broken Past," a Beyblade fanfiction. However,  
this one is D.N.Angel. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! (and also forgive me if I write anything wrong. I've only read the manga. And Tokyopop hasn't released all of the books in English yet. Sumimasen!)

XxX Teil's P.O.V.

I lost my friends in one week. It sucked, of course. I just stayed by myself for the rest of that week. That was also when I realized I had spirit wings.

My name is Teil Mizuiro. I go to a private high school, so we have to wear uniforms. I'm a frshman. My parents are dead, and I have no siblings or other relations. My parents left me some money, so I live by myself.

About spirit wings. They're kinda there and kinda not there. But I control when they come and go. They're nice, and they're a dull gold. At lunch, I fly up to the roof of our school and eat there. Convenient, huh?

Anyway, we got a new transfer student today. I'll write my account here.

XxX

"Class," our teacher said, "This is Satoshi Hiwatari, and he's going to be here until the end of the year." She scanned the room. "Sit next to Mizuiro-chan."

I raised my hand, because I knew who he was, but he probably didn't know who I was. Satoshi sat down in the desk beside me and took out that notebook of his.

Satoshi has blue hair, which I think is really neat. He finally ditched the glasses, and he didn't really need them anyway.  
He's gotten a bit taller than the last time I saw him. But he's still hot.

How do I know Satoshi? I always inspected the scene of Dark's crime the day after. Satoshi's usually there, too. But he never noticed me. I'd always keep an eye on him if he ever got close.

I also know that he's got this other self, called Krad. He's hot too, if you really think about it. Except for that one long bang at the front. He's got to get rid of that.

So, nothing really happened until lunch. All of us had lunch during the 1st lunch bell, and that's when I flew up to the roof (in private, of course). I'd started eating already when I heard wing beats. I gave the rest of my food to the birds, and stood up. But it was only Krad.

"It seems that roof is already taken, Satoshi-sama." Krad said softly. He landed in front of me and folded his wings. "I haven't seen you in a while, Teil-chan." Krad came over and stroked my face. "you look lovely with dark brown hair." He kissed me on the cheek then.

No response from me at the time. I kinda went numb after the kiss.

"So, did you hear the news?"

"About Dark? Of course." I sighed. "He's gone now. Niwa-Kun finally got Riku-chan to like him. All of him." I looked at Krad with a slight smile. "It's a bit of a pity, though."

"Why, my dear Teil?"

"Krad, you're the only one here now. The only one...with no purpose really, except to love and torment Hiwatari-kun."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." he said sarcastically. "There are more things for me to do here than you know. I'd rather stay here a while longer than go back to where he and I are from."

"Has Hiwatari-kun eaten yet?"

"I don't think he minds, do you, Satoshi-sama? Besides, I see you don't have and food left. Those birds were greedy."

"I suppose." I didn't look at Krad anymore. I could tell that he had started rummaging in his pocket for something, but I wasn't thinking about him anymore. I thought about my wings.

"You know," Krad broke in, "Spirit wings usually require something to keep their power in check." I turned around and saw Krad holding out a chain and charm. "Satoshi-sama made the charm. I think he really did mean it for--"

At that instant, Krad turned back into Satoshi, who was scowling a bit (which I think means he was embarrassed). He put the chain charm back into his pocket and walked to the opposite end of the roof. I took my leave and flew back down. I didn't feel very well the moment I landed.

XxX

That afternoon, it rained very hard. I usually walked home, so this was a bit of an annoyance. Soon I was soaked to the skin.  
I sneezed. It was going to be a long walk.

Suddenly, I wasn't being pelted by rain. I looked around and saw Satoshi holding an umbrella over both of us.

"I need to talk to you." he said, in a sort of monotone voice.

"About what?" I asked, shivering.

"Most everything." he answered, and sighed. "How did you know Krad?"

"Oh, I shouldn't really tell you. Both of you would get mad." I started to smile a bit.

"Why?"

"Well...you see...sorry, Krad. Hiwatari-kun, Krad sometimes took over your body while you were asleep. So, I've met him many times in the early mornings."

Satoshi was silent for a moment. I couln't help smiling, because I knew the two were having an argument of some sort. Then he said, "You're of the Lesser Wings?"

I nodded. There was not much to be said about the topic. I saw Satoshi scowl.

Again, the person in front of me suddenly changed. Krad was back. He held out the charm chain. "I think this was meant for--"

Again, Krad didn't get to finish his sentence. I think Satoshi kinda panicked this time, because he stuffed the chain back into his pocket and simultaeneously dropped the unbrella. Then he turned and ran, leaving the umbrella. I continued on my way, but with a smile on my face. I think Satoshi is a bit afraid of love.

I left the umbrella where it was.

XxX

I hope you all enjoyed Teil's account here. The next one'll be Satoshi's, so please read chapter two. Don't forget to R&R!  
Russianblader 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again! I have this whole thing written out already, so I thought I'd just go ahead and type the other chapters up. I hope you like chapter two! (And don't forget to R&R!) 

XxX Satoshi's P.O.V.

Father moved me to a different school than the one I would have attended in Azumano. I suppose it's because of what happened with Dark and Krad. I may be a Hiwatari by law, but by blood I'm still a Hikari.

I met a girl today at school. She was the one who would always come to inspect where Dark's crimes occurred. I think her name is Teil. She's an orphan, and, from what I could gather, lives by herself. To add to this, she is also of the Lesser Wings.  
But she is still a mortal.

She has brown hair, but according to Krad, she's got hair like mine, although it's layered. Here eyes are dark, I can't tell what color.

Krad's been taunting me again. Those two times I walked away from Teil, they've left me unsure. Krad has no one to hurt now,  
except for me. But if I come to love someone...there's no telling what he would do.

I think I might be afraid, for the first time.

XxX

I realize that Teil wasn't at school today. I asked around, but I found it obvious that Teil had no friends. The teacher asked me to take Teil's work to her apartment. Apparently, she lives a block from me.

I rang the bell, but no one answered, even when I rang it twice more. I tried the door, and it came open. The lock, after examination, had been forced a short while ago. I hurried into the apartment.

When I reached Teil's room, I found her on the floor, and the window was open, cold air coming in. I left the books on a table and went over to her. As I picked Teil up, I could feel she was feverish, and her breathing was not steady. There was a red mark across one cheek. Once she touched the cool sheets, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Sato..shi...Hiwatari-kun." Teil said and struggled to sit up.

"You should have taken the umbrella, you know." I told her, closing the window. Then I felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Yes...I know...I just have a fever." She shook her head, as though that would get rid of it.

"Did someone hit you?"

She nodded. "It was one of those legal people again. They wanted money, but I said no. I didn't need their services. He hit me then and jumped out of the window. I don't think he was mortal."

"Probably so." I stroked her face without meaning to. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"That would be nice." Teil sighed. "You can call me Teil-chan if you want."

I nodded. "Satoshi-kun."

Teil smiled then. It was small, but it was there. I couldn't help a small smile myself.

And I held her hand while she slept.

XxX

Please read the third chapter! But thanks for reading this in the first place! R&R!

Princess of The Shadow Land: Thanks for reading, and here's the update. The "l" in her name isn't silent. It's pronounced TEEL (which rhymes with SEAL). : )

Shimmering Solitude: I've only read the manga, so... But I think that he'd be "gaga" over a girl if he'd known her for a while... But he isn't really "gaga"... you can't really use that kind of word to dexcribe Krad...

Three Letter Word: Does that mean you read this chapter (or you'll read any of the others)?


	3. Chapter Three

This is chapter three of my D.N.Angel fanfiction. Note that all these characters, except for Teil, belong to Sugisaki-sama.  
Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! 

XxX Teil's P.O.V.

As it turned out, I went back to school the next day. Not that I really needed to. I'm smart enough. I could say Satoshi is, too. But it's a kind of formality, to go to school. I have nothing better to do anyway.

Now, there's this girl at school who envies me. Scratch that, she hates me. Her name's Tanako Hyra, and she likes Satoshi, too. But she's not his type. She's loud and she whines a lot. I never expected her jealousy to erupt as it did.

The incident happened about two days after my return to the school. Tanako brought a gun to school. I didn't hear of this until 1st lunch period. Satoshi and I were up on the roof, just talking about nothing in particular. All of a sudden, she appears on the roof with wings on her back and a pistol in hand.

"Teil! Step away from Satoshi!"

How insulting. Anyhow, Satoshi turns into Krad and launches himself at Tanako, who screams and throws up her arms.

"Teil!" Krad yelled, "Get out of here!" He flew above Tanako and hit her with lesser spells.

Tanako screamed at that statement and immediately flew at me. I pulled out a dagger I had then, which had been on a lucky chance. And still that poor deluded girl came at me. The pistol was cocked and ready to fire.

It was like one of those fights where the two opponents stare each other down. Except we were racing toward each other. My eyes were blind to these events. My sole purpose now was to clip Tanako's wings.

Then the gun went off.

Then the dagger met her wings.

I heard Krad yell.

Darkness claimed me.

XxX

Read on! Chapter four is next! R&R! Enjoy! Arigato!  
Russianbalder  
P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.  
Shimmering Solitude: well, since Teil had been seeing Krad for a while before this actual story, they'd developed quite a relationship. at least, that's how it worked out in my mind...  
Princess of The Shadow Land: You're welcome. Here's your update:D


	4. Chapter Four

Here's Satoshi's P.O.V. (point of view, for those who don't know by now.) Enjoy! (Note: I have excluded points that were not relevant to the story.) ;) (Another note: I don't know the emergency number for Japan.) 

XxX Satoshi's P.O.V.

Krad's wings had holes in them, but they pained him more than me. I went back to myself and hurried over to Teil. Blood poured from a bullet wound, and her eyes were glazed. I turned to the worst.

"Teil!" I cried. "Teil!"

She looked at me through pained eyes. "Try...stop bleeding. Call...help." That was all she could manage before she passed out again.

I immediately took off my school shirt and pressed it firmly against the wound. With my other hand, I got out my cell phone and dialed 911.

XxX

Luckily, the wound had been in Teil's shoulder. The shot had been a very near strike, but, with luck like hers, Teil survived. Unfortunately, the bullet had struck a vein, and it had bled profusely. Teil had lost a lot of blood, and had had to have a transfusion.

I stayed by her side while she slept...

When Teil finally opened her eyes, she looked at me and smiled. "Satoshi-kun," Teil murmured, "How long has it been?"

"Since what?" I asked. I held her hand as she looked at the ceiling.

"Since lunch." she answered, looking back at me. "Since Tanako shot me."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Alomst five hours." Looking back at Teil, I added, "You've been under sedation for most of the time."

Teil's eyes looked right into mine. She said softly, "I love you, Satoshi-kun."

I was startled, and I felt Krad stir inside me. "Do you...love...all...of me?"

She gave the slightest of nods. "Both you and...Kradders."

At that moment, I turned into Krad.

XxX Krad's P.O.V.

I stroked her face. It was still pale, even after the transfusion. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help smile as well. "You know that only Dark was allowed to call me that."

Teil shook her head slowly. "I knew it was something someone called you. And I know you liked it." She grinned.

"I'll let you off." Suddenly, I bent down and fastened the chain charm around her neck. "Thank you."

It was her turn to look startled. "Why are you thanking me?" Teil asked in that wonderful voice.

"Thank you...for loving me." I kissed her on the lips. I felt her return the kiss. I also felt myself begin to disappear.

XxX

How was that? Tell me in a Review! Thanks for reading!  
NOTE: I don't know if I already responded to these, but here goes:

pyro the dark angel: here's your update. :D

Shimmering Solitude: I'm sorry if my chapters are too short. I don't really take the time to go very in depth with my fan fiction. I'm currently working on something else, something original... and...um...what's a mary sue? (if it's a common term,  
then I'm pretty behind... :D)


	5. Chapter Five

Here we are at chapter five already! We're almost done, we're almost at the finish! Woohoo! 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>review responses

Raya the angelalchemist: I think I explained it before, but I'll explain it again anyway. Spirit wings are powered by the person's spirit. Only a few people have them, because they require a strong person to be able to power them. They come in various colors, but mainly black or white, depending on the person's nature.  
Well, the last chapter wasn't the **last** chapter, so here's the next one. Enjoy!

XxX

Teil's P.O.V.

I realized what was happening. Krad was going back to the other side. He was leaving this world. Again. "Krad! Don't go! Please..." I felt tears spring up in my eyes. What had I done to the angel by loving him?

He smiled and stroked my face. It was probably the last time he did so. He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his. "Don't worry. I'll be with Dark. And please...take care of Satoshi-sama for me." Golden dust started to form around the edges of his form. Krad was being de-materialized.

I held onto Krad's hand, but it soon slipped through my fingers. My eyes were wide as the dust spread to his face and then his eyes. He looked at me for one last second, and then he was gone. Krad had left me, but Satoshi appeared and remained. He had a blank look on his face. Then he looked at me, the small light in his blue eyes all but gone.

"What the hell did you do?" Satoshi asked me in a soft, icy voice. Then he tore out of the room, much to the annoyance of the nurses outside the door and in the hallway.

Satoshi didn't come back to see me in the hospital. I didn't see Satoshi again until I went back to school...

XxX

It was lunchtime again. I found Satoshi on the roof, just sitting with his back against a wall. The look in his eyes was blank, as if he didn't know what to do or say next. His blue hair was unusually messy. From what I could tell by just looking at him, he was stressed, tired, and nervous. As I sat down beside him, he shuddered and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry about my outburst...at the hospital. I didn't mean to say it." he said softly. "It's just...I've had Krad inside of me for so long. the voice in my head just suddenly died." Satoshi paused and looked at me. "How did you come to love that monster? Even when you knew about the Niwa and Hikari clans? Wouldn't you have thought that he'd kill you?"

I shook my head. "Krad wasn't a monster all of the time. He could be...calm...and he did have feelings...some of the time. When Krad really cares about someone, he does tend to be a bit...rough." Here I paused and smiled a bit. "But I did love him.  
Just like I love you, Satoshi-kun." I looked at him.

He looked startled, just as startled as I was when I saw the tears in his eyes. Satoshi, calm and collected, had a breaking point after all. I put my arms around him and let him cry silently. Satoshi was still human, despite his attitude and blue hair and eyes. I loved him as I had never loved before. His shoulders shook with sobs that he tried to muffle. I held him and rocked back and forth, waiting patiently for him to stop crying.

The truth was, we'd both changed in the few weeks we'd known each other. The roots of my hair were turning black to their natural color: blue.

XXX

Ever-changing

After the adrenaline

We experience a calm.

Things probably changed,

For better or for worse.

If things go as planned,

We remain the same

Though changed in small ways.

When events turn,

We change in ways

We never expected.

But,

Big or small,

We are ever-changing.

XxX

Hope you're ready for the final installment! I hope a haven't bored you all to death. R&R! Thanks for reading!

Pigeon in the Sky


	6. Chapter Six

This is it, the last chapter. Actually, it's an epilogue, but the same thing as the last chapter. Enjoy! And thanks again for reading!

review responses

pyro the dark angel: wait! this is the last chapter:D Thanx for reviewing again, I'm glad you liked it.

Raya the angelalchemist: Here's the last chapter. thanx for reviewing.

Riku00: why the odd laughter?

XxX

Satoshi's P.O.V.

"Yes, father," I said into the phone, "the...situation...has ended. I need not to be moved again." My father had called that morning, wondering if I needed to be moved to another school because of my "condition." But after meeting Teil, I didn't really want to leave, even if Krad had still been with me.

It's been a while now, I don't know how long, but long enough that the school let us have two month's vacation. It was warm outside, and many of my classmates had gone out of town. It was very quiet.

As soon as I hung up, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Sato-kun? It's Teil."

"Oh, hello, Teil-chan. What is it?"

"I was wondering..." she paused, "Maybe we could go to the park. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"All right. What time?"

"About lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you then."

As always, my conversations on the phone with Teil had gotten short over the past few weeks. I hoped everything would work out after lunch today.

XxX

We stopped for some taiyaki before Teil would talk. As she sat down beside me on a bench in the neighborhood park, she asked, "Do you know what today is?"

I shook my head. I'd gotten very behind in knowing things as my time here lengthened.

"It's been one month since the incident. Since the angel went to meet his opposite." Teil took a bite and swallowed before saying, "I'd have been very sad if you'd committed suicide, Sato-kun. I would have had to follow you." She sighed and looked at me. "There's nothing here for me to live for. Nothing...except you."

I shook my head again, but not out of ignorance. "You do know that Dark and Krad will come back."

She nodded and smiled. "I think they really do like each other, save their differences. I hope they work something out while they're together." Then Teil looked me full in the face. "We have GOT to find a way of co-existence. or else this will go on forever."

I was surprised. She had an optimism like Daisuke's. She was wonderful... And now it was safe. "Teil-chan, I think...I KNOW...I love you."

She smiled and then laughed. Before she could throw her arms around me, I kissed her on the lips. It was...indescribable. I let Teil throw her arms around me, and I promptly fell onto the seat of the bench, with her on top of me.  
The taiyaki were forgotten, having fallen to the ground. I couldn't help smiling as the kiss lingered on my lips. But Krad had beaten me to it.

Krad had stolen the first kiss.

XxX

And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though the chapters were so short and all that. I apologize!  
Hope you come back for others. And thank you for all the reviews you all gave me. They really helped me try to make this story the best it could be, just for you! 'Bye and hope to read reviews from you soon:D :D :D

for those of you who don't know what "taiyaki" is, it's a fish-shaped pastry filled with bean paste. :D

Pigeon in the Sky (a.k.a. Russianblader)

ya's

I really want to thank all of you that reviewed (even though there were only a few, but that's the most I've ever gotten on a fan fic). I'm so happy that I actually got reviewed!

thanx especially to Shimmering Solitude, because of you I went back and tried to add more "depth" (I really did), but for some reason, it never seems to work out the way I want it to. Thanx anyway. :D

pyro the dark angel (a.k.a. Princess of The Shadow Land), thanx for sticking with me until the end. (and I hope you did read this last chapter)

for Three Letter Word, who was my first flame (and probably not my last). I don't care if it should have died, I took care of it when it was in the hospital (and doused it when it was on fire, too).

Raya the angelalchemist who gave me the simple "update soon" review. Gave me the incentive to push myself. :)

Thanx so much for reading!  
P.S. If any new readers are reading this, feel free to leave a review, even though the story is over. If I get enough reviews, I'll come back and post an extra chapter just for the responses to those reviews. Thanx in advance. 


	7. Special Chapter!

Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, but here is something for my dear dear readers!

I have no idea what to write for a sequel! I'm totally blank minded. The next D.N.Angel manga has not come out where I live yet. So, I'm really lost. I have no idea what to make happen. But here's what I'd like you to include in your suggestions.

1. It's another SatoshixTeil fan fiction. So I'd like them to, you know, be together. It would be interesting to put in a love triangle, though, if that's what you have in mind.

2. I don't want to story to be just totally random. If you've read the manga, then I'd like it to follow or occur after/during the manga. If you haven't read the manga, then give me an idea. I'll be really greatful anyway. :D

3. Remember that Dark and Krad are gone now. It's just them mortals. Ah ha ha!

Here's a little something just for you all. Kind of like something to build your ideas off of.

P.S. I hope you all don't mind swearing, because I wanted to turn this up a bit. The other one was too...well...laid back, I guess. Eh...

But first...

review responses

Secret: I'm glad you thought it was cool. That's really great. T.T You've made me cry tears of happiness. Enjoy!

Raya the angelalchemist: Here's the extra chapter. That's cool. "Off the chain." :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay in bed, my blue hair in my eyes. Teil slept next to me. I smiled as I looked at her. Her own blue hair was long and smelled of honey. I looked at the back of her right shoulder and saw the scar there. The scar from the bullet wound. It caused me a pang of guilt as I remembered how it had gotten there. I couldn't protect her from that deranged girl. I can't protect her from anything. It was only a few days ago that we ran into more trouble.

We'd been meeting at a nearby park. Unfortunately, things in our neighborhood had been upset by random gang fights. Yes, gang fights. I don't know where it started, but I think Teil will be able to tell you. She's lived here longer than I have.  
Anyhow, there are more active gangs now than ever before, according to her, and we had to be careful, even after all the fights we'd been in with Dark and Krad. These fights were different. Power had no effect on anyone. You had to have guns,  
fists, weapons of any kind. It was unfortunate for us that a gang fight broke out when we were at the park.

I first noticed several boys about my age, who were gathering on the far side of the park. Then the other gang turned up, all of them holding either a metal pipe or a gun. The first gang had knives. This was going to get ugly. Teil noticed the boys as well and stood up.

"I think we should leave." She said. I agreed, and the both of us started to exit the park. That was when one of the boys came over and grabbed Teil by the arm.

"Hey, babe, where ya goin'?"

Teil responded by kicking him in the groin. "Hands off. I'm taken." She backed away from the boy when he took up a fighting stance.

"Oh, you're a feisty bitch. I like 'em feisty." He struck out at her and missed.

"I think that's enough." I punched him in the forehead and knocked him out. But he was only the beginning of our troubles.

He was a gang leader.

The others soon had us surrounded, two of them carrying their boss away. "You'll pay for that, you bastard." said one, who looked older than me. He flicked open a knife and started forward slowly. "We're all loyal to our boss, no doubt about that.  
So when our boss gets hurt, we're all hurt. See?" He made a swipe at me with the knife and caught me on the arm. "We all suffer."

I heard Teil cry out, and I looked around. Some of the other boys were groping at her. But I also saw her punch two of them out and kick another in the groin. I smirked; it was her favorite move. Then one of them kicked her, and I snapped. "You sons of bitches!" I ran at them and punched every one that came at me. I didn't swear often, so Teil would know that I was angry. Really angry.

The boy with the knife caught up to me then, slicing my arm open. I cried out in pain, before knocking the knife out of his hand. He growled and kicked me in the stomach. Or it could have been the chest, because I heard something crack. I kicked back and knocked the wind out of him. I was on the verge of blacking out when I heard Teil's voice. "Sato!"

Then all I knew was darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, let's see how you do with that. This should be interesting. Mwa ha ha!

Review, and give me your ideas. Review! And then we'll see what happens.

Pigeon in the Sky 


End file.
